nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 32:Chaos VS Leviathan
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have a battle of 2 ultra-powerful hydrokinetics. This battle was laughed at by my sister. She said "Oh come on, you know that no Sonic character can beat a Final Fantasy character". I replied with "Omega beat a Terminator, Silver beat Trunks, don't count your chickens before they hatch". Today We Have: Chaos, the bane of the echidnas. and Leviathan, the legendary sea serpent. The Fight Location:The City Time:Noon Chaos appeared in the city. He was walking around and exploring when a portal opened and Leviathan slithered out. Leviathan started to make it rain. Chaos got enraged at Leviathan for attacking the innocent people. Chaos lifter and threw a car at Leviathan. Which stunned him while Chaos ran up close to him. "Leave these people be". said Chaos. Leviathan smacked Chaos with its tail and knocked him into a building. Then Leviathan said "I am Leviathan, the spirit of water". "A weakling like you cannot hope to beat me". Chaos came out of the building and said "I guess we will see see about that". WATER VS WATER... ANYONE THIRSTY? Chaos teleported and kicked Leviathan into a building. Then Leviathan shot a beam from its mouth that completly destroyed a building. Then Chaos ran at Leviathan and made a blade of water. Chaos slashed Leviathan and then made a ball of water. Leviathan smacked Chaos with his tail and sent him flying into a skyscaper. Chaos came out with a water machine. Chaos began driking the water and healing. Leviathan made a ball of energy in its mouth and blasted the huge blast at Chaos. Chaos was fully healed, but took a direct hit that knocked him into a factory, which then exploded. Leviathan than began glowing. It built a huge stone wall and perched at the top "Witness the end of Chaos". said Leviathan. Leviathan turned into its EX version that has arms and legs. Chaos came out of the factory injured and nearly fell over. Leviathan EX used his final move, Tsunami. A giant wave came closer and closer to Chaos. Chaos stood defiantly as his eyes turned red. The wave smacked Chaos through buildings, schools, busses, car washes, even a doctor's office. When the wave subsided, Chaos was laying on the ground. Leviathan slithered over to Chaos and said "Now to make sure you don't come back". Leviathan began charging a beam from both hands and its mouth. Chaos's eyes turned red and he stood up. Then we see water flying into the room. Leviathan stopped his attack and flew outside. Then Chaos walked outside as water swirled around him. Then Chaos began changing shape. "WHAT THE HELL"!?!?!? said Leviathan. Chaos became Perfect Chaos and said "I am only just starting". Then Chaos blasted a laser from his mouth and blasted Leviathan into a building. Leviathan entered its final form and grew wings. Leviathan flew at Chaos, but Chaos's tentacles grabbed Leviathan and Chaos slammed him into a building. Then Chaos lifted the building,and began to charge a beam from his mouth. Chaos used his tentacles to rip the building in half and then blasted Leviathan with a full-powered direct blast. the blast pushed Leviathan into the sky and into outer space. Then Chaos began to glow with his godlike power. The new amount of power gave Chaos the power to blast Leviathan into the sun. Which desinagrated him. KO! Reasoning: This was a reslly close match. They both control water. But their differsnce in power is significant. While Leviathan is a water spirit, Chaos is a water god. A god will always beat a spirit. Plus, Leviathan is bigger and less agile than Chaos. Chaos has the ability to regenerate, Leviathan does not. Leviathan could have drank some of the water to heal, but Leviathan is too proud to admit that he had to heal himself. And last, Perfect Chaos is a super-powered god. While Final Leviathan is just strong enough to beat normal Chaos. Leviathan almost won, but Chaos boiled his plans. The Winner Is: Chaos NEXT TIME Next up... We have... The Biolizard, the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform. VS GODZILLA! The one and only King of the Monsters! IT'S A REPTILE DEATHMATCH! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights